Various devices may be configured to receive and play streaming content including audio content and may be configured to communicate streaming content to other devices such as audio speakers throughout a home. Some devices can be configured to stream different audio channels to different speakers in a home, for example. When multiple devices are configured to stream the same media in an environment, various delays in timing from each device may interfere with each other and cause distortions in the content. The increasing use of mobile devices as sources of media content may introduce additional interference and distortions.